


Under the Clear Sky

by Roseflame44



Series: Prucan week 2016 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Non Graphic Descriptions of Violence, hurt comfort, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Prucan week day 5- The best and the worstThe best times felt exhilarating.  The worst felt terrifying.





	

When they were at their best time seemed to slow down, they soared like birds of prey and waltzed through the clouds together in an elaborate show of pure power and grace. 

Matthew would laugh and it sounded like wind chimes, he'd try to sing sweetly but he wasn't a songbird. Gilbert would always grin and listen like it was the best thing in the world to hear.

The two were so very different, Gilbert was light and dark all put together with red eyes, white hair, and skin that looked like it was never touched by the sun. His wings were huge dark things, dark grays that faded to black on the wing tips and injected with russet browns and specks of white. They were well cared for but Gilbert always managed to look rumpled, like he'd just flown through thick trees. 

Matthew was, realistically, not much different. Though his build was thicker and he was taller with tanned skin and dark blue-purple eyes and golden hair. His wings were pure white, long and elegant pieces that always looked perfect and sleek. Water slid off them in cascading rivulets when wet and when he flew they amazed any who saw them. 

When they met during the dusk of each day and the dawn of the next they'd dance. The darkening skies when night began to fall seemed to make Matthews wings glow when he flew, effortless in his grace and his dance always perfect. Dawn brought the light and the rays of light that just barely warmed the earth accentuated the veins of brown in Gilbert’s wings, turning them almost as red as his eyes. His wings showed pure power in their strokes and his dance, though somewhat stuttering, was beautiful nonetheless.

Their short time spent together sent thrills up both men's spines. Even though while one graced the waking world with his presence and soft spoken words of hope and the other filled the the sleeping hours with chilling beauty and protection they always come back to one another.

So different yet both could complement the other with not trouble. Their best days felt like the thrill of jumping from the highest known place and knowing with complete certainty that they'd be safe and someone was there for them when they landed. It only made sense that their bad days would feel so horrid.

When they were at their worst it felt like the rug was swiped from under them, their bodies plummeting through chasm that never had an end and their wings burning as they flapped in vain to gather the wind under their feathers only to catch it too late to stop.

When the swan's pure feathers ran red and their soft cries fell on deaf ears, that was Matthew's worst, though the pain he felt he still flew to meet at dusk and when he found himself alone he cried. Fat tears fell from his cheeks as he hid himself away in the branches of tree, hoping he'd see his love come. Gilbert could take the pain away, the pain that coursed through his back like knives and the dull ache that came from broken feathers he couldn't reach.

It was their worst when the owls wings were broken, when they hung limp at awkward angles and caused crippling pain. Stripped of flight Gilbert trudged heavily to their meeting place, gasping when the low hanging branches caught the edges of one wing or when an unseen rock tripped him, causing his wings to jolt. 

Gilbert's harsh voice filled the clearing with broken sobs, relief was fleeting as he looked in search of the white he knew so well and found nothing but a trail of feathers. Dutifully he followed them to the tree where he saw the huddled shivering form that gave him hope. Soft calls from the owl answered by the swan who stumbled and slipped from the tree. 

Wrapped in each other's arms the two birds cried for the pain the other endured. As they settled down assuring the other they were there for them and promising to keep the other safe from harm, the dark of night turned into the day. Under pink skies the two sat and began to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Quick thing. Gil is a European dark breasted barn owl. Mattie is a canadian swan. 
> 
> I wanted to do a wing fic and the prompt kinda worked for it? I really wanted to make this angsty but i couldn't kill one off...
> 
> Idea is from a line of the spoken poem To This Day. "Lived like the uphills were mountains, And the downhills were cliffs".  
> If you watch it I'll warn you it is very heavy on certain subjects so step carefully. It is very beautiful poem and the video is just as good.


End file.
